


Ласковая шлюха Сого

by thegamed



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке "Каждое полнолуние с Сого происходит ужасное — при свете луны он становится ласковой шлюхой. Шинсенгуми пытаются удержать его в такие ночи в пределах казармы, им же приходится удовлетворять его запросы. Сого все помнит".</p><p>Варнинги: романс, флафф, хэ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ласковая шлюха Сого

— Надо дать ему снотворного и связать, — сказал Хиджиката. — Проблем-то.  
Глаза у Кондо стали влажными и жалостливыми.  
— А это не повредит его здоровью? — спросил он, и Хиджиката недовольно цокнул языком.  
— Можно нанять проститутку. Десять, — тут Хиджиката оборвал сам себя, вспомнив последний счет за разгромленный хост-клуб. Не то чтобы Сого имел к этому отношение, просто после того, как он в прошлое полнолуние появился в комнате Хиджикаты в распахнутой юкате и закономерно получил ножнами по голове, домогаться до всех случайных встречных он перестал, но еще три дня ходил сам не свой, злой как черт и нервный.  
Денег у Шинсенгуми как не было, так и нет. А потом Хиджиката вспомнил, кто в Эдо работает за еду.

Гинтоки почесал в затылке и пошевелил пальцами ног.  
— А я тут при чем? — спросил он лениво.  
— Нужен мальчик на побегушках, — процедил Хиджиката, — видишь, помощь нужна.  
Гинтоки зевнул.  
— У вас две сотни мужиков, и что, совсем некому трахать Окиту-куна?  
Хиджиката молча сжал и разжал рукоять меча.  
— Офицер должен сохранять достоинство в глазах подчиненных.  
Гинтоки рассматривал что-то интересное на потолке.  
— Всего раз в месяц. И мы заплатим.  
— М-м-м, — протянул Гинтоки, — я-то считал, что живу в Кабуки, а не в Йошиваре.  
Хиджиката поднялся с дивана.  
Снизу в пол постучали.  
— Ладно, я передумал, — быстро сказал Гинтоки.

— Значит, говорите, каждое полнолуние ночью Окита-кун... — Хиджиката мрачно скосил на Гинтоки глаза, и тот, прокашлявшись, продолжил: — впадает в некоторое деликатное состояние. Тогда такой план. Комната Хиджикаты ближе всех к комнате Окиты-куна, правильно? Мы запираем вашу часть коридора, потом через два часа приходим тебя сменить. А дальше по очереди до утра. Я надеюсь, групповуха с двойным проникновением не намечается?  
Хиджиката замотал головой.  
Кондо осторожно спросил:  
— Тебе точно не понадобится помощь, Тоши? Пойти с тобой?  
— Ты, — Гинтоки ткнул в него пальцем, — будешь караулить под окнами. Если Окита-кун доймет Хиджикату-куна и попытается сбежать, остановишь и вернешь. Хотя, если верить тому, что вы говорите, Окита-кун сам на тебе повиснет. Я буду ждать с другой стороны — в коридоре за дверью.

— Хиджиката-сан? Чем обязан? — процедил Окита.  
Ночь была темной. Ветер гнал по небу плотные, густые, едва подсвеченные облака. Хиджиката мял в кулаке тюбик со смазкой.  
— Зайдешь ко мне? — глупо сказал Хиджиката. Он звал Окиту к себе — отчего-то казалось, что там он будет чувствовать себя увереннее. Да и окно там было закрыто. — Хочу поговорить.  
— Неожиданно. Знаете, у меня нет ни малейшего желания вас видеть. Вам лучше уйти.  
Было видно, как Окита хмурится, и на лице у него брезгливое и страдальческое выражение. Ясно было — не пройдет и десяти минут, как он придет сам, но тогда наутро ему будет намного, намного хуже.  
— Я настаиваю, — сказал Хиджиката.  
— Мне интересны ваши цели. Вы, должно быть, все-таки извращенец.  
— Сого, если не послушаешься, ваш отряд всю следующую неделю будет драить сортиры. Поднимайся немедленно, — рявкнул Хиджиката.  
Окита издал короткий смешок — и Хиджиката вспомнил, зачем пришел, ему сделалось стыдно, и от этого стыда мокрый холодный ком отвращения сворачивался где-то в животе.  
— Отряд — это еще не я. Разве что вы составите мне компанию.  
Хиджиката медленно, мягко подошел ближе, будто не хотел спугнуть боязливого зверя.  
— Сого, — сказал он и потянул Окиту за рукав юкаты. Тот поднял лицо.  
Сквозь просвет облаков луна вылила на землю холодный бледный свет, отразилась в глазах Окиты, плоская и круглая, как монета.  
В этот момент все изменилось.  
— Хиджиката, — сказал Окита. — Тоши, — и потянулся к нему теплыми влажными ладонями, вцепился в одежду, глядя отчаянными жадными глазами.  
Хиджиката опустился на колени рядом с ним. Окита обнял его за шею, ткнулся мягкими губами в щеку и всхлипнул. Слышно было как тихо-тихо он говорит что-то злое. Не то чтобы Хиджиката его не понимал. Он осторожно положил ладонь Оките на спину, и тот отозвался всем телом, прогнулся, прижавшись. В паху у него было твердо.  
— Все нормально, — сказал Хиджиката, пытаясь унять собственное волнение. — Сейчас мы все поправим.

Окита кричал так, что Хиджиката порадовался, что в их коридоре больше никого нет. Знай он заранее — точно бы взял с собой кляп, но теперь эти крики, хриплые и низкие, помогали ему.  
Встал у него не сразу. Дрочить не помогло, а когда Окита попытался отсосать у него, Хиджиката просто развернул его и вжал лицом в футон. Он трахал Окиту пальцами, долго, бережно растягивая — кое-что ему пришлось узнать заранее, — а потом, когда Окита начал кричать, понял, что все-таки сможет его трахнуть.

Окита все пытался целовать его, если только Хиджиката не переворачивал его на живот, и Хиджиката отстранялся, отворачивал лицо, и казалось, что Сого это мучительно. Он хотел прикасаться к Хиджикате, хотел смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Когда же ты устанешь? — безнадежно спросил Хиджиката и вспомнил, что два часа давно должны были истечь. Никто не появлялся.  
Взгляд Окиты, отходящего от оргазма, приобрел осмысленность.  
— У тебя есть минуты две, чтобы сбежать.  
Хиджиката тяжело поднялся и подошел к окну.  
— Эй, — заорал он, открыв ставни, — там! Вам пора!  
Ночь ответила ему гробовым молчанием.  
— Эй вы, распиздяи, — попробовал он еще раз. — Дебилы!  
— Заместитель командующего? — отозвался патрульный издалека.  
— Нет, не ты. Кондо видел?  
— Никак нет!  
Окита, незаметно подкравшийся сзади, обнял его за талию, ткнулся носом в затылок. От его дыхания волоски вставали на шее. Окита не потрудился одеться, и Хиджиката надеялся, что подходящему патрульному его сейчас не видно.  
— С кем вы договаривались? — спросил Окита. — Кондо-сан, наверное, напился для храбрости и спит сейчас. Вы вдвоем?  
— Еще Йорозуя, — обреченно сказал Хиджиката. Окита засмеялся:  
— Найдешь их утром где-нибудь в кустах с похмельем.  
— Сволочи, — пробормотал Хиджиката.  
— Пойдем в постель? — попросил Окита, и Хиджиката закрыл окно. — Или вы больше ни на что не способны, а?  
Прорезавшаяся знакомая интонация заставила Хиджикату вздрогнуть.  
— Я член натер, — соврал он.  
— Вот незадача, это все от недостатка практики, — вздохнул Окита. — С кем вы разговаривали? Как же его звали?..  
— Давай наоборот, — перебил Хиджиката. — Хочешь меня трахнуть?  
— Нет, так не пойдет, — капризно сказал Окита. — Вы отлыниваете. А до рассвета еще часа четыре.  
Он потерся о Хиджикату всем телом, и ладони, до того лежавшие на животе, опустились ниже.

Еще часа Хиджикате хватило на то, чтобы узнать, что кожа Окиты на вкус напоминает морскую соль, а сперма — вязкая и горькая, и что ему нравится, когда Хиджиката вжимает его в постель и вталкивает в рот пальцы. Оките больше нравилось на спине, и Хиджиката, не выдержав, склонился и поцеловал его в приоткрытый влажный рот, вызвав длинный судорожный всхлип. Сого прокусил ему губу и расцарапал спину.

Ближе к утру Хиджиката отключился — просто лег, все еще обнимая Сого, и в следующий момент спал, а очнулся только от шороха двери.  
— Не ходи, — позвал он. — Там все равно закрыто. И все окна снаружи, кроме твоего.  
— Еще твое окно, — напомнил Сого. — Вряд ли они его закрыли. Если вообще вспомнили.  
— Сого, иди сюда.  
Хиджиката пытался сообразить, удастся ли Сого выбраться. И действительно ли эти идиоты закрыли окна и двери, а не отправились пьянствовать, как только за Хиджикатой закрылась дверь. Успеет ли он, вскочив, догнать Сого — или ему придется гнаться за ним голышом по всем казармам.  
Или можно даже не пытаться — все равно исчезнет.  
— Сого, — попробовал он еще, не открывая глаз, и перевернулся на спину, подставив руку, как если бы ожидал, что тот вернется и ляжет рядом.  
Послышались медленные, шаркающие шаги. Сого мялся у двери.  
Что же ему сказать, лихорадочно соображал Хиджиката. Мы не попробовали еще одну позу? Я передумал и не хочу больше спать? Давай я найду ножны и трахну тебя ими?  
— Сого, — сказал он. — Иди сюда, я тебя обниму.  
Шаги медленно приблизились. Сого опустился на футон. Устроился головой на плече Хиджикаты — и Хиджиката быстро перевернулся, придерживая его голову, опрокинул на спину и лег сверху. Погладил плечо свободной рукой.  
Сого обвил его руками и ногами и тихо засопел в ухо.

В следующий раз Хиджиката проснулся уже утром. На изгвазданных отчего-то рваных простынях. Во рту было горько, ныла спина.  
Повернувшись, он увидел Окиту, тот спал, придерживая локтем лежащую между ними базуку. От сердца отлегло.  
Хиджиката сбежал быстро, как только смог.

— Что значит «заплати за все, что сожрал»? — хлопая глазами, недоуменно спросил Йорозуя. — Ты меня нанял, все честь по чести.  
— Ты ничего не сделал, — напомнил Хиджиката. — Даже наоборот, все испортил. Отвлек Кондо. Сам куда-то смылся — и еще спрашиваешь.  
Гинтоки почесал в затылке.  
— Да ладно, не злись, Хиджиката-кун, ты же сам мне не давал ничего сделать.  
Хиджиката едва успел поймать вывалившуюся изо рта сигарету.  
— Когда же это? Когда посреди ночи орал «бляди, помогите хоть кто-нибудь»?  
— И вовсе ты не так орал, — зевнул Гинтоки. — Так, пару раз позвал каких-то дебилов. А я что? Я думал, ты не ко мне обращаешься. И вообще — ты сам подумай. Если бы я переспал с Окитой-куном, ты бы меня потом всю жизнь ненавидел. И покоя мне не давал. И, кстати, смертная казнь у нас тоже есть, а ты, Хиджиката-кун, настырный. Уж лучше давай, злись на меня за то, что я лишил тебя завтрака и пары литров сакэ. — Гинтоки снова зевнул. — Или нескольких десятков? — задумчиво спросил он у потолка.  
Хиджиката молчал.  
— Ну так? — наконец одернул его Гинтоки, нарушив хмурую тишину.  
— Вали отсюда, пока я не передумал, — сказал Хиджиката. И даже для внушительности положил руку на меч.  
Гинтоки будто ветром сдуло.

Кондо покраснел, как вареный рак.  
— Ну, он взял меня под локоток и сказал: «Давай не будем им мешать». Ну я и подумал, может, действительно того...  
Хиджиката досадливо цокнул языком.

Окита его избегал.  
Хиджиката тоже не горел желанием смотреть ему в глаза. Он думал, так будет продолжаться месяц. И месяц. И еще месяц, если только Окита не успеет убить его раньше — особенно сейчас, потому что есть за что. И лучше пусть он это сделает раньше, чем позже.  
И он думал бы так и дальше, не столкнись с Окитой в Кабуки на исходе третьей недели.  
— Ох, кто явился, — произнес Окита, и сбегать стало поздно. В конце концов Хиджиката же не был трусом. Он привык смотреть в лицо и опасности, и вине. — Удивлен, как же это вы до сих пор не сделали сэппуку.  
Хиджиката сел рядом.  
— Мы же не знаем, сколько это еще будет продолжаться, — сказал он.  
— Хиджикат не напасешься, да, — подхватил Окита. — Знаете, как унизительно быть вам обязанным?  
— Догадываюсь, — согласился Хиджиката, глядя, как в принесенную чашку наливают сакэ. — Если забыть не подойдет, можешь оказать мне какую-нибудь ответную услугу.  
Он вдруг успокоился, разговор входил в колею. Возможно, все было не так сложно, как ему казалось вначале. Со вздохом Окита развернулся к нему, глядя неприязненно и сердито. Одежда на нем была неаккуратной — возможно, он уже долго пробыл здесь, достаточно долго для честности.  
— Мог бы — и вправду убил бы, — сказал Окита. — Степень телесных повреждений на ваш выбор. Вы, наверное, совестью сейчас мучаетесь? Давайте залечу ваши душевные раны, оставлю только обычные.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Хиджиката. — Куда пойдем?  
Он случайно задел Окиту плечом, когда они выходили на улицу, а секунду спустя уже поддерживал за локоть, чтобы он не упал. Он затащил Окиту в ближайший переулок и привалил к стене.  
— Ты еле ходишь, — осуждающе сказал он. — Подождем другого случая. Я отвезу тебя назад.  
— Ну вот опять вы мне помогаете.  
— Накажешь меня два раза.  
— Вы идиот, — сказал Сого.  
— За это тоже можно, — согласился Хиджиката.  
Сого откинул голову, ударившись затылком об стену, и поморщился. Хиджиката протянул руку потрогать, не набил ли он себе шишку. Волосы у Сого были мягкие.  
— С вами невозможно, — пожаловался Сого. — Никогда не поймешь, вы это должны или вам захотелось. Ты вообще чего-нибудь хочешь в жизни, а, Хиджиката? Кроме бутылки майонеза и поспать в выходной?  
Понимание накатило на него огромной успокаивающей волной.  
— Все будет нормально, — сказал он, как тогда, заставляя Сого встать прямо. — Сначала ты протрезвеешь, и мы все решим. Я тебе объясню.  
Сого смотрел на него выжидающе, и Хиджикате вдруг остро захотелось обнять его.  
Он обязательно сделает это. Немного позже.


End file.
